Secret Admirer
by Hbrook shipping for life
Summary: Harry has a secret admirer... Which... Throughout the day... Keeps sending him love letters... After given a place and time to meet this person he seeks out to find this mysterious writer... But... It's not exactly who he thought it'd be. Waening: SLASH


**Hi! This is a story that i wrote for the lovely** Y.L.O.A.K. **You should go and check out some of her writing, because it's to die for! Happy Birthday, girl!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I did make the poems and the plot. Warning contains slash.**

Harry walked through the colossal doors that guarded the great hall with Ron and Hermione, chatting about yesterday's Quidditch game against the Hufflepuffs. They came in and sat down at the Gryffindor table and went about their morning just like any other day. After all, it was just a normal day in fifth year….Then the owls swooped in dropping off mail, and to Harry's surprise an owl that he didn't recognize landed on his shoulder with a piece of parchment locked in its grasp. It was a beautiful, black owl with huge wings, talons, and huge, dark, blue eyes that shone like the ocean in the late moonlight. At first the raven haired boy was sure that the owl had made a mistake and tried to shoo it away, but as soon as he tried it grumpily pecked at his hand, and gave him an impatient hoot. Okay, maybe the letter was for him.

He carefully untied the parchment from the owl's leg and glanced up at his two best friends, who were watching curiously, before unrolling the parchment. He immediately noticed the strong, overpowering smell of cologne… Had someone sprayed the paper with cologne? (More like drowned it) Why?

He let his eyes skim the sheet before he read it, through noticed the incredibly neat, cursive handwriting. After looking it over for a signature he soon realized that there wasn't one. It was signed by "Secret admirer" His breath hitched and he finally decided to read it. Who could his secret admirer be, he wondered…

 _Roses are red violets are blue, why won't my heart beat when I am with you?_

 **He felt his cheeks warm and his heart began to speed up. Is this a love poem?**

 _Your eyes are bright green and my face tinges pink, because your eyes are the most breathtaking that I've ever seen_

 **Wait? His eyes? Breathtaking?...**

 _Your lips are baby pink and your heart silver, gold, though it doesn't seem to do what it's told_

 **His lips?... His heart… silver, gold?... Now he was sure that he couldn't breath just like his admirer...**

 _Your teeth shining bright and your hair raven black, with you on my mind. It won't stay on track_

 **Okay… Who sent this? He doubted that he was that much to fuss over…**

 _With her bushy booksmarts and his bright red hair, come out and seek me if you dare_

 **Wait? "Seek me"? He could feel his heart thump against his ribcage. Does this mean he's going to be requested to meet her?**

 _But i won't give you a hint. Not even one, because surely that would ruin all of the fun_

 **Oh…**

 _Now it's time for me to go. Time to say goodbye, and i walk away humming a bittersweet lullaby_

…

 _Because i yearn to feel your hair. I crave to touch your hand, and every thought i have of you seems to be so grand_

 _-Secret admirer_

Okay, now Harry was sure that his face was burning a deep, bright shade of red. Who was this?

He was ripped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name being called. His gaze quickly tore from the letter, and back up to his friends.

"Harry, who's the letter from?" The bushy haired Hermione asked, eyeing him curiously.

"...A secret admirer…" He mumbled so low that only Hermione and Ron could hear him.

"What? Really? Can i see?" She blurted.

Harry was hesitant for a second, but then he gave it to her, and she examined it carefully.

"Whoa…" She whispered as her eyes grew wide.

Ron who had peered over and read it, let out a chuckle and stated," Oi, this girl has got it really bad for you, mate."

The raven haired boy suddenly found the plate in front of him very interesting as his cheeks felt as if they had caught on fire.

"Who do you think she is," The boy who lived asked suddenly.

The redhead and Hermione exchanged glances, and shrugged at him.

"Don't worry, Harry," The bookworm said looking at the emerald eyed boy in front of her," We'll help you find out who she is."

"We are?" The boy with fiery hair asked through a mouthful of food.

Hermione began to lecture Ron, but Harry couldn't hear her. He was too busy letting his eyes scan over the room. Could it be her over there with the blonde hair? Or her, over there with the purple eyes? Or her, with the blue eyes? Or her with the lavender scarf? Ug it could be any of these girls. Why did there have to be so many girls at Hogwarts? He let his gaze wander to the Slytherin table where his eyes immediately met with with a pair of liquid silver ones, which seemed to be staring at him intently. Harry felt a twinge in his chest, but he ignored it, and shot the blonde a glare which he returned it just as quick as it was given. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and turned around in his chair, so that he was facing his food again, and began to eat as he thought about that poem...

After herbology he tripped, and when he began to pick himself up a piece of parchment fell in front of him. He looked around to see who it was who dropped it, but there were so many people jumbled up in the hall that he couldn't possibly pinpoint who it was in the ocean of people that had flooded the hallway. He tried to look calm as he picked himself up and unrolled the parchment, but the truth was that he was pretty excited… Okay, he was thrilled, but hey. Someone was finally seeing him for something other than "The Boy Who Lived". Or… at least he thought so. He shrugged it off as he unrolled the small piece of parchment, and scanned it. It had the same handwriting as the letter he got before. He could feel his heart swell in his chest.

 _Your raven, black locks fall perfectly into place as you sit in class with your brows furrowed in deep thought. You sit there straining to listen to what the teacher says not even noticing how effortlessly, my attention you caught_

 **Perfectly?... Effortlessly...There was that dumdump again…**

 _Your eyes shine in the afternoon light,_

 _As i sit and stare, i wonder if you're afraid i'll bite. Though you haven't a clue who i could be, maybe if i told you i could finally breathe_

 **Why won't she just tell me!?**

 _But i know my company isn't welcome to you, and all i can do is watch you from a distance as i notice how your eyes sparkle like the morning dew_

 **Not...Welcome? What?**

 _And how your smile shines like the moon in night, but will it ever be directed towards me, it might?_

 _My heart thumps and pounds at the mere thought of capturing your soft lips in a delicate kiss, and my fingers twitch at the thought of running them through your perfect hair that no one could possibly miss._

 **Okay… His face was burning and his heart was pounding. Why was he even reacting this way? He started to notice that the parchment had a scent… a strangely familiar scent….**

 _And every night i look at the sky, and watch as the stars sparkle through the darkness, i think of how they remind me of you. How could i not, because it's quite a breathtaking view._

 **There was that word "breathtaking" again… Wow she has a way with words.**

 _It's ironic really how i'm falling for you. I wonder how you would react if i told you a simple kiss i blew…_

 **Wait!? She blew a kiss at him? When? How did noone notice?**

 _Well, class is ending, and you've started packing your things, but no need for me to dwell, for who knows what the next class brings. Now that this is written, i feel it's forbidden, and it should be hidden, but it won't be. It will surely find itself in your hands away from me._

 _Until next time_

 _Sincerely, your secret admirer._

Okay, he really wanted to know who this person was… But how could he find out? There wasn't much to go by besides the neat, cursive handwriting, black owl, and that strange smell that was oddly familiar, but that doesn't eliminate many people.

Why did he even want to find out who this "Miss Mysterious" was? He's had secret admirers before...But no one had ever sent him poems quite like these before… Maybe it was the scent?

He went on throughout the day as if he hadn't read the notes, but time seemed to fly by, and he couldn't concentrate on a single thing because his mind was preoccupied with pondering over everything that was said in those notes. He was now in the care of magical creatures class, and he was standing outside surrounded by the bright spring grass, and the now yellowing skies, staring off into space. He was broken out of his trance like state when he heard his name being called by Hagrid.

"Yes, sir?" He asked automatically as he set his eyes on the giant man.

"'Harry, would yer like to demonstrate on how ter handle this creature?" The half giant asked.

The raven haired boy nodded as he aproache the small dog looking creature. Darn! Why couldn't he have paid attention? He didn't know how to deal with this thing, and now he was going to have to wing it? Well, it looked like a dog, so maybe he should try treating it like a puppy?

He leaned over and picked it up gently, and the tiny, black doglike creature happily snuggled in his arms as Harry pet it, carefully running his fingers through it's soft, silk like fur, but then Harry scratched him in the wrong place and the dog whimpered, and jumped out if his arms.

"'Oh that's okay 'arry. 'E's just injured there." Hagrid said reassuringly as he tried to comfort the doglike creature.

Laughter broke out from the Slytherins, and he heard one of them yell out ,"Torturing innocent puppies now, huh?"

Harry went back and stood where he had before beside Ron and Hermione and Hermione was trying to convince Ron not to hex whichever Slytherin that had said that, while Harry just stood there feeling stupid for not noticing the injury on the doglike creature and he wished that he hadn't hurt the poor thing. Soon enough that class was over as well, and the raven haired let out a groan as he began to drag himself to potions, but he was soon stopped by his creature loving friend.

"Harry, a student told me you dropped this," Hagrid explained as he put a piece of parchment in his hand," Now 'ead off to class."

The emerald eyed boy hadn't even been able to say that he hadn't dropped anything before he was ushered forward. He looked down at the parchment in his hands as he made his way to the last class of the day. Potions.

He opened it, and there was that handwriting again… Boy, was this girl persistent. He felt a smile slide its way onto his face, replacing his frown that had been set sturdily on his face just seconds before.

 _Hello, there again. Did you know that when the sun hits your hair just right that it shimmers in a strange, angelic way? It caught me so off guard that i couldn't hear what Hagrid had to say._

 **His hair? Angelic? Who is this girl?**

 _Then you made a little mistake and your face flashed with shame, even though you weren't even remotely the one to blame. Your insecurities showed in you face and in your postier for such a short second that it could have been passed on as just my mind playing tricks on me. I wondered for a second if something had come over me._

…

 _If it makes you feel at ease, i would like you to know that when i tried to hold the pup, it rewarded me with a nice new bite mark on my wrist, geeze._

 **Oh… Okay, so at least it didn't bite him…**

 _So, yeah. Don't worry about it._

 _-Secret admirer_

 **Was she going to start giving these to him after every class now?**

Well, he had to admit… It was kind of cute… It even managed to convince a smile to sneak its way up on his lips. He flipped it over to the back and noticed that it said. "After supper meet me in the astronomy tower."

Was he really going to do this?

After he had hastily eaten his supper, he explained to Ron and Hermione where he would be going, and they didn't seem to think it was a good idea, but he felt like he needed to go now, so he did. They offered to go with him, but he insisted on going alone. He found himself climbing up the endless set stairs as adrenalin flowed through his veins. When he got to the entrance he froze and stared at it wondering if he should go through with this, but then he hesitantly walked in. The room was completely deserted… She must be finishing up her supper… He guessed that it'd be okay to wait…So he waited a bit and looked around the empty, and deathly silent room.

After about two minutes he began pacing… What if this was all a joke? But he didn't get much time to contemplate that thought because he heard the door creak open, and a week mumble,

"You actually came…"

Harry jerked around to meet liquid silver eyes and blonde hair, and the world around him seemed to freeze like a photograph in it's frame, and neither of them dared to move... No, this couldn't be right. This couldn't be good. The blonde made his way across the room until he was right in front of the boy with emerald, green eyes.

"Malfoy what are you doing here," The raven haired boy growled.

"Potter, i…" He started, but seemed to find himself at a loss for words, and hung his head.

Harry felt his breath freeze in his lungs as all hope shattered around him. He had to get out of here. He didn't know what the blonde prat was planning, but he didn't want to know. He started his way for the door, but froze when he heard familiar words being recited.

" _Roses are red violets are blue, why won't my heart beat when I am with you?"_

Harry's eyes grew wide as he turned around to see Malfoy staring at the ground and then he continued.

" _Your eyes are bright green and my face tinges pink, because your eyes are the most breathtaking that I've ever seen"_

Then his jaw snapped shut as Harry stared at him in disbelief. So many questions were ringing in his mind, but the only thing he could manage to say was,

"Di-did you write those," He asked in bewilderment.

The blonde nodded and glanced up at him as his pale cheeks flushed a wonderful shade of red.

"Did… You mean them?" He asked.

The blonde nodded again.

N-no, he was lying. He had to be.

Harry felt his fists clench as he opened his mouth and let a low whisper escape his lungs," Liar." He then abruptly turned around and made his way to the door. He was _sick_ and he was _tired_ of people playing with his emotions, and this _game_ was ending right _here_ and right _now._

" _Now it's time for me to go. Time to say goodbye, and i walk away humming a bittersweet lullaby."_

Harry began walking faster. Don't fall for it. He couldn't let himself fall for it.

" _Because i yearn to feel your hair. I crave to touch your hand, and every thought i have of you seems to be so grand"_

Did he hear a sniff? No. He didn't. He couldn't have.

" _Your eyes shine in the afternoon light,_

 _As i sit and stare, i wonder if you're afraid i'll bite. Though you haven't a clue who i could be, maybe if i told you i could finally breathe."_

Did he just hear a sharp intake of breath? Was he really crying right now? No, he was faking. He was almost out the door now, but he couldn't help the feeling of sadness that had buried itself inside his heart.

" _But i know my company isn't welcome to you, and all i can do is watch you from a distance as i notice how your eyes sparkle like the morning dew."_

The raven haired boy froze still where he stood… He had said his company would be unwelcome… Did...Did he really mean it? The silver eyed boy began to let out broken sobs… ,'don't turn around." he repeated to himself, "Do. **Not.** Turn. Around."

" _And how your smile shines like the moon in night, but will it ever be directed towards me, it might?"_

His voice was shaky and unsteady as he struggled to force those words out, but nevertheless he managed.

Harry turned around and to his shock, there was Draco, crying, desperately trying to wipe the tears off of his face, but each time he would wipe them away they would immediately come streaming back down.

Harry could feel his hands shaking. Now he wanted to cry, and his nerves were torn slam up. He approached the blonde and tried to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth he flinched as if he was afraid of the words that may come out.

"Draco," The emerald eyed boy said in a low whisper, and Draco looked up at him, his silver eyes shining with tears.

Harry hadn't even known what he was doing when he did it, but he definitely did it. He leaned forward and stole the lips of the boy with eyes of liquid silver. It seemed that every bad emotion buried inside of him just _disappeared_ and he felt a surge of pleasure sear through his body, and when he pulled apart maybe about a centimeter he recited, " _My heart thumps and pounds at the mere thought of capturing your soft lips in a delicate kiss."_

Draco let out a soft gasp because… Harry just… And he…

Then Harry said as he grabbed Draco's wrist and made it so his hand was resting on the raven haired boy's head," _and my fingers twitch at the thought of running them through your perfect hair that no one could possibly miss…_ Though i think you're the one with the perfect hair and eyes."

Then he leaned in and caught another kiss as Draco tangled his hands in the emerald eyed boy's hair, lightly tugging at his raven black locks. Harry gasped when the blond gently bit his lip, and when he did, he was sure to take advantage and slip his tongue in the raven haired wizard's mouth and they fought for dominance. All Harry could think was how _amazing_ he tasted and how _amazing_ he smelt, and how _frigging amazing_ this all felt... He didn't ever want to stop, but their need for air forced them to break apart, a string of saliva strung between them as they gazed into eachother's eyes.

"Draco," Harry puffed," I'm sorry i didn't believe you…"

There was a silent, comfortable pause as they stood there in each other's company, each one searching the others eyes in desperate attempt to read their emotions.

"Don't be." The blonde replied, quickly taking Harry's lips back again and when they broke apart he smiled and said," I probably wouldn't have believed me either if i'd been you."

Harry looked Draco in the eyes, and gave him a warm, heartfelt smile as he kissed the blonde's cheek, causing the blonde to beam back at him, wrap his arms around him and, mumbled in his ear,"Your smile is so beautiful."

At this the raven boy's heart swelled, and he felt warm inside and out in Draco's embrace. He wasn't sure how he was going to break it to Hermione and Ron that his "secret admirer" wasn't a girl, and that he was Draco Malfoy, but that's another story for another time, and he was just too happy to bother right now.

 _***Draco's POV and about 24 hours earlier***_

The blonde Slytherin found himself skipping class and making his way toward Severus' office. Usually he wouldn't be doing this, but he really wanted some help, and what a Malfoy wants. A Malfoy gets, and that's, that. Plus it was Sev's free period and he probably wouldn't mind a bit of company. Draco, after what seemed to be hours, made it to the door of the potions master's office, and let himself in. He decided to make his presence known and announced," Sev, I'm here."

The black haired man looked up at him from his pile of books and parchment on his desk and let out an aggravated sigh as his midnight eyes met his liquid silver ones.

"Draco," He acknowledged and paused for a moment before speaking again, eyeing him up and down as if searching for something, " Are you injured, sick, or traumatized?"

Ah, that's what he was looking for.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to visit you," He asked, batting his eyelashes in a way that claimed innocence.

"If you're supposed to be in class then there better be," He replied with his coal black eyes glaring into Draco's causing him to shiver slightly. Maybe Pansy was right, and Severus' eyes could X-ray into your soul , " So what do you need?"

"Well, now that you put it put it that way then i guess that there is _something_."

Severus rolled his eyes as he gestured for the boy with piercing, silver, blue eyes to sit. He gladly took the offer and sat in the seat that had been gestured to him.

"Now that i'm here, there's one thing i must say before we get down to business," The blonde explained, allowing a smirk to creep onto his face.

"And that would be?" The black haired teacher asked with a quirked eyebrow.

'*sigh* Honestly, Sev,' Draco thought to himself as he rolled his eyes," Always so suspicious… But… I can't say i blame him.'

"I must compliment your poetry skills," He said holding up an old, pretty good sized, black book,

and watched as the potions master's coal black eyes widened and he hurried to snatch it from the boy's grasp, but he jerked it away last minute as he let out a snigger.

"Really, Sev, quite a talent you've got there," The blonde insisted with his smirk fading, and shifting to an honest smile, which he saved for very few people who were allowed to see it.

Severus muttered a quick disarming spell, sending the book out of the blondes hand, and back into his own.

"And how exactly does this information drag you out of class, and make you wander into my office, hmm?" The potions master spat as he plastered his usually bland expression back onto his face.

 _Okay, Draco,_ he thought to himself, _come on. You can do this._

"Well," The blonde said as he ran his hand through his hair that was strangely messy today from all the times he had ran his hands through it. Merlin's beard, he could not pull his puddle of nerves together today, to save his life, " I need help writing a poem…"

"Oh," The black haired man said as a mischievous smile played on his lips, "Is it to woo that boy that you're always going on about?"

Draco felt blush creep its way onto his cheeks, but he ignored it as he flashed a nervous smile and mumbled,"Yeah."

Snape nodded in understanding, and they spent the entire class period discussing poem strategies, and exchanging ideas. One he made note of was, "Keep it simple and sweet. If it's too complicated then they're likely to give up on it. I can't believe the short attention spans you kids have these days…" When it was time for Draco to leave he had a pretty good idea of what he was going to write. He was starting to get used to this poetry thing, but he was still very new to it, and hoped that whatever he whipped up would be enough.

He immediately shut that thought out of his mind. No, there was nothing to worry about. He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake. No One could resist his charm… Or at least that's what he used to believe… Until he started noticing Harry… Damn it! Where did all of these insecurities even come from? He never used to feel this way! He was seriously going to have to punch Blaise in his stupid face for being the one who even had him thinking about Potter in a non-enemy way.

He could remember clear as day when he started to consider Potter as as something other than an enemy…

It was just another morning in Hogwarts. Everyone was eating breakfast, and he happened to be looking at the raven haired boy as he plotted his revenge for… For… Ummm. Well, i guess revenge isn't the best word, but he was plotting to do something unpleasant to him, but his efforts were interrupted at the sound of his name being called by his best friend, Blaise.

"Draco, stop drooling over Potter, and answer my question."

"What!? Drooling?" He asked, wiping his gaze to his very annoying friend," I wasn't drooling? Have you lost your mind, Blaise? I was plotting," The blonde explained aghast as he shot his brown eyed friend a deadly glare.

"Yeah," He mumbled through a mouthful of eggs," Plotting on how you're gonna snog him."

After that. Eeeh. Let's just say that that morning didn't go very well for Blaise… I'll let you use your imagination.

Strangely enough, after that morning Draco started to think about Harry. A lot... And not in an enemy kind of way. It. Drove. Him. Mad. And when i say mad, I don't mean: I just want to ask him out really badly, mad. Ohhh no. Nope. Noda. We're talking about staying up all night thinking about him, kind of mad. Pacing in the middle of the night, kind of mad. Sometimes crying from all of the stress of the first two reason and then pulling your hair out afterwards, kind of mad. Stressing day and night over whether or not this person would ever even give you a chance, kind of mad. Spending all of your free time planning ways to show him that you like him, kind of mad. Spacing out spontaneously and having weird daydreams about him, kind of mad, and he couldn't get the fucking bloke out of his damn mind. It was driving him _insane_ , and Blaise knew it. Damn that Blaise. This was all his fault. He was going to punch that wanker right in his precious nose.

And now here he was planning to throw his heart on the line. Potter better appreciate his efforts because this was not easy for him, okay! Ug. Stupid feelings. Stupid Blaise. Stupid Potter.

He went on throughout his day as he normally did, and threw a couple of insults at the golden trio to avoid suspicion, and when classes and super was all done, he went to his room, grabbed a piece of parchment, his ink, and his quill, and tried his best to explain how he felt, but… He couldn't find a way to explain it, so he decided to just think about the annoyingly, hypnotizing boy, and let his hand write what it wanted.

He had written it in neat cursive writing, his heart had been pounding the entire time, he had to fight to keep his hand steady, and his breath tried ever so desperately to run away from him. When it was finally done, he slid out from the desk where he had been seated, and fell back on his soft, silky green bed, and read it over one last time… It was missing something…

His gaze drifted to his bedside table, and he hopped up, searching through it until he found a small, glass, diamond shaped bottle of cologne. It was his cologne, but he hadn't used it in forever. Of course it was still his signature scent, but he had gotten used to using it by spell and no longer needed the little bottle…

He took it in hand along with the parchment , eyeing both objects with a smirk as he gave the parchment a little spritz. Was that enough? The heck with it. Why not use the whole bottle?

He popped the top off the bottle and poured it all over the paper, feeling satisfied with his genuineness as he cast a drying spell on it.

"This might actually work," He thought to himself, but his satisfaction, and smugness was crushed when he cursed himself for using the words "might" and "actually" in that context. God, he really needs to get some sleep! That's it! Time for bed!

He crawled underneath the covers as he let out an angry groan, and closed his eyes. He was going to sleep tonight.

And then it happened. He started to drift off to sleep, a trance in which your body rests, heals old wounds, and sharpens the mind. It puts you in a state of mind in which anything is possible from your wildest most wonderful dreams to your most terrifying, bone chilling, heart skipping, heart breaking nightmares, to which you have no control, and are forced to watch helplessly as your life crumbles around you… But Draco never had nightmares. He wasn't scared of them, but they were scared of him, and with that thought, he felt himself smirk as he fell away from consciousness.

He entered a short, dark,dreamless sleep before he had awoken again. He snuggled deeper into into his silky blanket, and curling into a slight ball. He just didn't want to get up. Sleep was still pulling at his eyes, and the blankets were still holding him in its warm embrace. Nothing could possibly, even dare, drag him out of his bed this morning. Nothing at all.

 _His_ messy, raven hair popped into mind and he felt his heart speed up. No. Nuhuh. The blonde closed his eyes tighter, and pulled his knees into his chest, trying to conserve the consoling feeling that he had been feeling from sleep just moments ago.

 _His_ soft smile flashed in his mind, causing blood to rush to his face. He rolled over, pulling the blanket over his face. Couldn't a guy get any sleep around here? He had made himself clear to his conscience that he was NOT getting up, yet. Why wasn't it listening? So what if he missed breakfast? Sleep was more important at the moment!

 _His_ bright green, emerald eyes flashed in his memories, making his breath hitch, Face burn, and heart stop as he sat up straight in bed. Fine. Ug. He couldn't believe that he'd just lost a battle with his own mind.

He then rubbed his eyes, stretched, and yawned before allowing his gaze to wander the room starting with his dark green blanket. Not ready to leave his bed just yet, he decided to study the room some more. He let his eyes trace over each wrinkle that had embedded itself into his blanket, and outline the shadows that had been cast across the cold, stone walls of his room, from the still lit, candle that was sitting soundly on his desk. He let it gaze at the plain ceiling, and travel to his bed stand where he caught glimpse of a piece of parchment. What was that parchment for, anyway? He was usually pretty tighty, so it must have been of great importance if he'd left it laying around in plain sight…

He stared blankly at the letter for several seconds before it finally hit him.

And with a flash of green blankets, and blonde hair he was out of the bed, pulling on clothes, and muttering his usual charms that put on his cologne and fix his hair. He couldn't miss breakfast because that's when he was supposed to deliver his note. Damn his bloody morning time drowsiness. He snatched up the note and quickly, but carefully tied it to his black owls leg, being sure to avoid its sharp talons, and before you could say "Draco, don't go and get your boxers in a knot!" He was out the door, and speedwalking for the great hall.

He walked past the sizable doors that stood by the great hall as a wave of relief washed over him. He wasn't too late. In fact, he seemed to be right on time. He slowed down his pace, hoping that it was making him look confident. Why wouldn't he look confident? He was the spitting image of confidence with arrogance flowing through his veins!... But then why was he hoping that he looked confident? NOPE! NOT THINKING ABOUT THIS!

He plopped down in his seat, acknowledging his friends with a wave, and turned his attention to Potter, who as it seems, has just been visited by an owl. His owl. Was it hot in here? Merlin's beard, it was suddenly as hot as dragons breath in here, and he felt like he was sweating puddles. Why was it so hot in here? Nevermind. It doesn't matter. What mattered was that Harry was getting the letter, and he was watching him searchingly. Wait? Did he just attempt to shoo his owl away!? Why that little! If he successfully shoo's away his owl away before taking that letter in his stupid hand, so Merlin help him he will shove it in his stupid Potter face! Bubo bubo, You had better be persistent! Peck him or something!

As if on cue, the deep, blue eyes of his owl peered over at him and gave a viscous peck (despite missing, but still...) at Potter's hand, and he felt himself smirk in triumph as the raven haired boy took the hint, untied the parchment, and looked it over gingerly. Seconds later he could see the that the messy haired boy's ears had turned a wonderful shade of pink, (He couldn't see his face, he could only see the back of his head.) and he felt a lump form in his throat. Did he like it? Ug! What's happening to him? Potter and Blaise are turning him into a Hufflepuff! Of course the prat liked it, because that was a brilliant poem-Oh, Potter just passed his letter Hermione, and now Ron was being nosy, looking over her shoulder… Now the golden boy was scanning the room, probably looking for anyone acting suspicious, and his gaze stopped on him. Wait? Him? Why him? Did he suspect that he sent him the letter? His heart painfully lurched itself onto his ribs, and he fought to keep blush from creeping up onto his cheeks, but then the Gryffindork shot him a glare, and he was thrown back by the gesture, but nevertheless, returned it with higher intensity, causing Harry to roll his hypnotizingly, emerald green eyes, and Draco couldn't help, but to follow them with his own . Then the Gryffindork turned back around in his chair, and began to study his food, and so did he.

Later in herbology, the blonde stealthily studied the boy-who-lived, from his perfectly, stupid, messy hair to his fingertips, which were thoughtfully thumping on his desk throughout the class period. As he did this, he had the urge to write another poem, and did so. When no one was looking he may or may not have blown him a kiss…

After the class was over (which had ended a bit too quickly for his liking), he walked carefully behind the boy with bright, emerald eyes wondering how he was going to give this to his unsuspecting muse. Trip him? Hmm… Yes, he was going to trip him, and drop the parchment in front of him. Perfect. Pure genius. He took out his wand, mumbled the trip jinx, and pocketed it back, before dropping the parchment in front and taking off, hoping to look unsuspicious.

Hoping?  
UG!

Later in Care of Magical Creatures class, the blonde Slytherin simply gave up on trying to concentrate, and gave into the urge to just stare at Potter, until his name was suddenly called by the giant oaf they call a teacher, and his attention immediately shifted to Hagrid.

"Huh?"

"I said, Malfoy would yer care to participate and try ter hold this _delicate_ creature?" He asked, emphasizing the word delicate to make sure that Draco would be careful… (Hopefully anyways)

The blonde rolled his silvery eyes, and let out a huff.

"I suppose," He answered, sounding uninterested as he got up in front of the class, and peered down at the little creature. It looked like a black puppy. He looked around at the students around him until he found Harry, who was staring off into space, not giving him the slightest of his attention. Would he ever even consider him as anything other than an enemy? No, not thinking about this…

He let a sigh escape his lips as he turned his attention back to the puppy.

"Alright… C'mere you…" He mumbled as he stepped forward and tried to pick it up, but it backed away slightly and growled at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I said "Come here"" He said a bit more forcefully as he picked up the little creature, and before he could see it coming, it had sunk it's teeth into his skin, causing a sharp pain to shoot through his forearm.

"Shit," The blonde yelped as he dropped the dog, and luckily for it, it landed on it's feet," What the hell," He gave Hagrid an accusing glare, but the oaf just looked back at him seeming unfazed by the situation.

Was that supposed to happen? Uuuuuuugh! Why couldn't he just have payed attention!? Damn Potter for being so flippin good looking!

He took a deep breath and went back to where he stood before and watched as Hagrid called Harry up and asked him to participate. Harry, who seemed to be very confused about what he was going to participate in, got up and walked next to Hagrid, but he seemed to have a strange, distant look glazed over his bright green eyes. Hah! He must be thinking about those awe striking poems that he wrote! The blonde beamed as his heart swelled.

Draco started on another poem, but still keeping an eye on Harry and Hagrid. He quickly noticed that Hagrid seemed to be acting strange… As if the tiny dog was going to try and murder Harry, or something, but all the little dog did was snuggle up in the raven haired boy's arms, and leaned into his touch. Everyone was gaping. Almost like they'd discovered the most shocking thing in the universe…Especially Hagrid... What was everyone mortified about? Then the dog suddenly yelped and jumped out of Harry's arms, and a look of embarrassment and worry spread across his face, but soon changed to concern for the dog, then slight annoyance … Why had the dog been so hostile towards him, but not the raven haired boy? What the hell was he missing here!? The Slytherins started laughing (except for him) and someone made a smartass comment. He wanted to jinx them silly, but he didn't know who it was.

You know what, no. He wasn't going to worry right now because he was finishing up his poem. He would simply ask Blaise, who was giggling beside him, like a little school girl. He obviously knew something.

He watched the raven haired boy go back and stand with his friends as he finished up his last poem… The blonde wondered if he should tell the golden boy how he felt, and that he was the one who'd been sending him the letters… No, he shouldn't. The Gryffindork prat would probably think it's all some sick joke… But in the end… Was that chance worth taking? ... … … …

What the heck. What did he have to lose? And with that thought he scribbled the words "After supper meet me in the astronomy tower." on the back…

Now… All he had to do was deliver it. He scanned the area in attempt to gain an idea, and succeeded when his eyes landed themselves upon their tall, hairy, Care of the Magical Creatures teacher. Perfect. He could simply say that Harry dropped something, give it to Hagrid, and the oaf would do the rest for him. Perfect… Wasn't it?- Yes, of course it was! Well… Nope! It's perfect!

He went through his plan, and it went through without a hitch. Afterwards, he went to walk with Blaise and Pansy to their next class and they were both grinning like idiots. What could possibly be the cause of their strange behavior?

"Hey, Draco!" The silky, black haired Slytherin squeaked.

Blaise chuckled.

Okay… Now the blonde was starting to feel uneasy… they were both grinning at him, and Blaise's lake brown eyes seemed to be drowning him, which was the effect that they had whenever he knew something embarrassing about him that he wasn't supposed to. Oh God… Had he seen… _the letter_? Had _they_ seen the letter? Shit!

They must have seen the horror that surfaced in his eyes, because their grins grew larger.

"How much do you two know," Was the only thing the boy with piercing, silver eyes could force out of his mouth. Maybe they didn't know too much…

"Well," Blaise said," Only that you want to cuddle and snuggle with the famous boy-who-lived."

"What," Draco spat with his voice cracking, and his heart stopping," How do you know?"

Blaise glanced over at Pansy, that smile still plastered to his face, and she started speaking.

"Dray, it seems that the whole class knows."

At those words, Draco felt his sanity split, right at the seams, as the world fell away from his grasp.

"Th-the whole class?" He would have usually cursed his voice for going so weak, but he was too busy being completely terrified," How?"

The boy with lake brown eyes, and the girl with silky, black hair let their smiles fade off of their faces at the blonde's reaction, and sent each other a nervous glance before Pansy spoke.

"Today's lesson… Are you okay?"

"What? What does today's lesson have to do with anything?" Draco said with frustration building up in him. What was going on? All he could do was stare at the grass as he balled his fists.

"Draco, are you okay?" Blaise asked with genuine concern, but the blonde ignored him.

"What does today," He started slowly through gritted teeth, but bursted out into an angry yell," Have to do with any fucking thing!?"

Blaise looked confused, and worried, but he explained,"Um, the dog like creature is called an [insert creative name here]. Remember? When it bites someone it temporarily gains their conscience, and will react to people the way that the person who was bit _wants_ to react to that person."

"Shit!," He exclaimed as he felt his face ignite into flames.

Now everyone knew, or would know soon because because here at Hogwarts, gossip spreads like wildfires… Well, at least Harry didn't know yet, because he hadn't been paying attention either…

"I'm fine," He answered and walked past them making his way to the last class of the day.

He couldn't concentrate. Earlier today, time was flying by like sky was the limit, and now it was going by at a snail's pace. If that wasn't bad enough, his nerves seemed to be on edge. He kept fidgeting with little things like the hem of his sleeve, or his quill, and he certainly wasn't paying attention in class. He anxiously watched the clock as the seconds ticked by each one taking a tad bit longer than the other. He worried about every little thing that could possibly go wrong, and each one terrified him more than the last. By the time class had finally dismissed, Draco's heart was pounding in his chest to the extent to where he could _hear_ it in his ears, and he struggled to keep his face and posture from showing his anxiousness… Then came supper… Just the smell of food made his stomach flop. He didn't eat a single thing. He tried to avoid suspicion by starting some conversation, but everyone seemed to be occupied at the moment, so he just stared at his food, and occasional abusing it with his fork. And now, he wasn't going to deny his insecurities, to the fact that he's nervous to himself. In fact, he was terrified. He _knew_ that he was going to be rejected, and just the thought of it would almost make his heart shatter, but he needed to go through with this… despite the odds he _needed_ to at least _try_ …

The blonde let out a sigh as he let his eyes scan the room. His eyes slid past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs, but they froze, along with any blood in his veins, when they landed on the Gryffindor table. Right there by the walking, bushy haired book, and fiery red haired boy with freckles stood an empty seat… an empty seat in which _Harry_ should be occupying… That means… He could possibly be in the astronomy tower…

Draco stood up, excused himself, earning a few strange glances, and walked out. As he walked he started progressing slower, and slower, because he _knew_ what was going to take place, and that the second he walked through that door, there was no going back…

Then he finally got there, and stood by the door, taking one last nervous breath, and he slid it open as it let out a weak creak.

He immediately caught sight of messy raven colored hair, and let out an almost silent mumble that was more to himself than anything else.

The brunette spun around on his heals and emerald met silver. It seemed as if the world had frozen in delicat state, as if the vibration of a single word was spoken then it would all shatter into billions of pieces, of which could never be put back together.

Draco could see Harry's every thought through his eyes… He was confused, angry, and devastated…

The blonde forced his legs to walk him in front of the golden boy, completely ignoring every siren in his body screaming at him to run.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here," Harry growled, his voice laced in venom.

"Potter, i," But the blonde couldn't make himself finish that sentence as he blinked away his tears. A lump had formed itself in his throat, and his heart was somewhere in the middle of thumping so violently that it ripped itself out, and stopping completely.

Not knowing what else to do he looked down at his feet, fighting back the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes...And then… He heard footsteps… Walking _away_ from him. His heart filled with panic as his eyes started to drip. What was he supposed to do? How could he show him that he was serious? Damn it!

Wait… What about his poems? Harry seemed to like them earlier…

He took a deep breath and forced out the words through the lump in his throat,

" _Roses are red violets are blue, why won't my heart beat when I am with you?"_

The footsteps stopped, and Draco could _feel_ Harry's eyes burning into him, and he refused to lift his gaze from the cracked stone floor, and pushed his voice to continue,

" _Your eyes are bright green and my face tinges pink, because your eyes are the most breathtaking that I've ever seen"_

Then his mouth involuntarily snapped shut, and it was silent… Until the slightly shorter wizard broke the silence.

"Di-did you write those," He asked his voice coated in shock, and confusion.

Draco glanced up at the boy in front of him, giving him a small nod as his cheeks grew warm. A small ray of hope had sparked.

The raven haired boy's bright emerald green eyes shun in an unfamiliar emotion.

"Did… You mean them?"

Draco nodded again, and Harry stared at him disbelievingly, and whispered liar, turned around and began walking away again. The blondes hope was distinguished, and his heart throbbed and ached as his stomach pulled at him, and his brain battered him. He felt like he was going to explode into tears, and cries... But there was a small voice in the back of his head that told him to keep going.

" _Now it's time for me to go. Time to say goodbye, and i walk away humming a bittersweet lullaby."_

Now every word he said took everything left in him to just get it out, but the boy he so desperately wanted to hold only began to walk faster.

" _Because i yearn to feel your hair. I crave to touch your hand, and every thought i have of you seems to be so grand"_

He felt himself sniff, and he hated himself for being to pathetic. So useless. So broken down.

" _Your eyes shine in the afternoon light,_

 _As i sit and stare, i wonder if you're afraid i'll bite. Though you haven't a clue who i could be, maybe if i told you i could finally breathe."_

He choked out over a hiccup. Not now. Stop fucking crying!

" _But i know my company isn't welcome to you, and all i can do is watch you from a distance as i notice how your eyes sparkle like the morning dew."_

He broke out into sobs, despite how hard he _tried_ to hold them back. Harry had stopped walking… He was probably gone… His voice was shaky, and weak, but he forced out this last part,"

" _And how your smile shines like the moon in night, but will it ever be directed towards me, it might?"_

God, why was he so stupid? Why did he have to do this? Now he's gone, and completely confused and disgusted. He tried to wipe away his tears, but no matter how hard he tried, they kept coming, and coming. Why was did he have to be so weak? The tears just seemed to burn as they streamed down his face. His heart thumped as he heard footsteps approach him… Why was he still here? When he got too close Draco flinched. He didn't know why. He just did, but then he heard Harry call him by his name.

"Draco"

His heart did a funny thing, and the blonde held his breath as he forced d his gaze to see the disgust in Harry's eyes, but when he did he didn't find disgust… It was… something else. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get anything out their lips collided.

Draco's liquid silvery, blue eyes shot wide with shock, but as Harry kissed him they went to the back of his head, and he felt as if he had melted, feeling nothing except for pure bliss as his doubts vanished, and he kissed the brunette tenderly, but then Harry pulled away causing the blonde to whimper from the loss of contact.

The brunette's lips were only a few centimeters away from his, and all he wanted to do was lean forward, and capture them, but his thoughts were interrupted when Harry spoke.

" _My heart thumps and pounds at the mere thought of capturing your soft lips in a delicate kiss."_

Draco felt his breath hitch as he searched those breath stealing emerald eyes. He felt his breath hitch, well...He just recited...

His thoughts were interrupted when the raven haired boy gently grasped his wrist and laid it on his raven black locks, and he looked up at him in confusion, but before he could wander for too long what he was planning on doing, Harry said,

" _and my fingers twitch at the thought of running them through your perfect hair that no one could possibly miss…_ Though i think you're the one with the perfect hair and eyes."

Okay, now Draco felt that he could faint… But Malfoys didn't faint…

Harry stole his lips again, and he thought that his heart was going to explode as he tangled his hands in the brunettes hair.

He couldn't believe that this was happening to him… Harry Potter… The-Boy-Whom-He-Loved-But-It-Would-Never-Work-Because-He-Hated-Him, Harry Potter, was making out with him. _Him_.

He bit the slightly shorter boy's bottom lip, causing him to ghasp, and Draco slipped his tongue in, and they battled for dominance.

*about twenty minutes of a little conversation, but mainly making out :/*

Draco took a moment to admire the sight in front of him. Harry with his arms held over him, pressed against the wall with his hair messier than usual, puffy lips that were parted slightly trying to catch their breath, and his emerald eyes that were darkened with lust.

The blonde leaned his head down to Harry's neck and gave it a gentle bite, seeing how the slightly shorter boy would react, and Draco shivered at the sound of the raven haired boy _moaning_ _ **his**_ name. Oh dear lord help him. At this pace by the end of this minute he would be clinging to his last thread of control. Everything about the brunette had him worked up. The way he would breathe, or the way he would gasp if he did just the right thing, the way that he'd squirm beneath him, the feeling of his heartbeat against his own, just everything. Every. Single. Thing.

The blonde began to suck carefully on the spot that he'd bitten, as he pressed Harry's arms more firmly to the wall, using his free arm to roam his chest. Oh Merlin, he was _toned up_. All of that Quidditch must have really paid off.

Draco let his hand linger downward, and lightly trace a circle on his side, earning a desperate moan, and causing the slightly shorter wizard's hips to buckle and back to arch, pressing himself further against the blonde, causing them to grind against each other.

"Merlin, Harry," Draco breathed as he landed a kiss on the brunet's lips, before picking him up, and sitting him down on a nearby windowsill, with his arms wrapped tightly around his love.

He needed to stop… If he kept going he might not be able to stop later, and he didn't want to hurt the raven haired boy… he didn't want to force him to do anything either.

"Harry," The blonde with eyes of liquid silver whispered as he stared up into the raven haired boy's emerald eyes, " I-i think we should stop. I-i don't want to hurt you-"

But he was silenced by a pair of lips on him. When he pulled away, the brunette grabbed him by his Slytherin green and grey tie, pulled him close, and kissed him along his jawline, leaving a tingling sensation wherever he touched. Then Harry pulled the blonde even closer until his lips were floating by his ear.

"Please," He whispered," Don't stop."

Draco's silvery, blue eyes, widened as the brunette pulled back giving him a nervous, but reassuring smile, and the blonde felt a lump rise in his throat as his cheeks grew warmer.

He gave a nod, and let a smirk make its way onto his face as he slowly, predatory like, climbed onto the windowsill, over Harry.

"Okay," The blonde warned, his voice getting dark with lust," But I'm not responsible for my actions anymore," He lower his head to the raven haired boy's ear as he took his glasses, and carelessly tossed them across the room, pressing Harry against the window," Because with you moaning my name like that, I'm not sure that i can control myself."

Harry bit his lip before hesitantly asking, "Like this?"

"Wha-?"

"Dr _aaaaa_ co, Please-Holy- Oh Dr _a_ co!"

Oh Merlin, Harry was was really turning him on, and all he wanted to do was lunge into the boy and shag him until he couldn't. His member was aching for any kind of stimulation. He slung off the slightly shorter boy's shirt, as he took his lips again, and pulled himself closer, in between Harry's legs, which made their erections press against each other.

"Dr-draco! Please!"

Draco pushed himself harder against the brunette, earning a moan, but also a strange click. He ignored it, and tried to undo his belt, but he felt Harry begin to slip away from him.

"Harry?"

"Draco? Why am i- Ah!"

The messy haired boy seemed to fall backwards, and Draco reached for him, his eyes snapping open as he felt himself being pulled forward. When he could finally gain his senses, he realized he he was falling. Damn it! That click must have been the lock to the window breaking! Shit!

Wait!? Where's Harry!?

He looked around, and looked to where he heard screaming behind him, and there he was. Relief washed over him, but they were still fucking falling!

Draco quickly pulled the raven haired boy close to him, and the boy clung to him like a lifeline. Okay. Uum cushioning charm! He snatched his wand out of his pocked and watched the ground as they neared it. Shit, if he did this wrong they were going to plummet to the ground! And that would mean… He and Harry would… No he wasn't going to let that happen to Harry.

Okay...3

...2

...1

"Aresto momentum!"

And then they came to an abrupt stop, just inches from the ground, and landed with a light thump.

The blonde opened his eyes to see Harry on top of him looking just as bewildered as he felt, and Draco let out a relieved laugh as he jerked the raven haired boy down stealing a kiss, and holding him tightly. He was never letting Harry go again. The blonde swiped his tongue against the brunettes bottom lip to grant entry, but before he was able to react they were interrupted by a loud cough. Their heads snapped up to see non other than their disgustedly, shocked greasy haired, black eyed potions professor, accompanied by a bashful, but not so surprised Blaise Zabini.

"Sorry," Blaise said as he looked away," When you disappeared from lunch… i kinda got worried."

The End

 **Yeeaah, So, do you hate windows now?**


End file.
